Wildfire
by Riain
Summary: Daryl's life changed when the world went to hell, but his past still haunts him. What do we really know about him? What secret does he keep from the group? How will some members of the group react when they find out? Stick this in season 3 after ep "Home". AU-ish season 3.Rated M for language/adult content. Daryl/Merle/OC NOT Caryl as I don't ship that at all!
1. Chapter 1

_"It'll only be a week, I promised ya that. Have I ever broke a promise to ya?" Daryl stopped packing his backpack to look at her; studying her body language. They had been having this fight for the last week since Daryl had decided to fly down to Georgia. _

_"You promised me when we left you would never go back. It's been five years Daryl; we have a good life here. What makes you think he's changed at all?" She defensively crossed her arms, glaring across their bedroom at him._

_Daryl walked over to the doorframe where she leaned watching him pack. He gently reached out; uncrossing her arms as he pulled her into his chest. Daryl felt guilty for breaking two promises to her, but Merle was his brother as much as she didn't like the fact._

_"Kota, he's my brother, as much as ya don't like him, he's family. I'm all he's got, I gotta get to him, convince him to come home with me. Ya know I have to do this." Daryl whispered into her hair, breathing in her scent._

_He felt hot tears on his neck as she nodded, "I know. But I'm your family too."_

_"I know baby, and I love ya for it. I promise it'll only be a week. I'll call ya every night and text when I can." Daryl smiled as she pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her green eyes._

_Daryl watched her form fade in the rearview mirror as he drove away; some things should never go unsaid._

Daryl woke with a start, glancing around the cell he had claimed as his own. He listened through the silence around him, not hearing any movement. Daryl grabbed for the tattered tan backpack that was always with him, unzipping the top front pocket. He reached inside the pocket, pulling out a well- worn wallet, a cell phone, and a Gaelic cross as well as a gold band dangling from a sliver chain. He tucked the cell phone back into the backpack; the battery was long since dead, but if he could find a charger the phone would still work, at least that was his hope.

Daryl ran his thumbs over the soft leather of his wallet. He remembered when she gave it to him for their first year anniversary of being a couple. Lakhota had cleared out his old wallet while he slept, putting everything into the new one and putting it into the back pocket of his jeans. He had cussed her for throwing out the old one, but she insisted he needed the new one. It was the first gift anyone had gave him in a long time, and he didn't know how to thank her. Going through it every few weeks had become a ritual of sorts. It kept Daryl grounded, remembering that out there, outside this hell, someone was waiting for him. That he had a home waiting for him, needing him to be there. Nothing had changed since the last time he looked through it: the $20 bill was still in there, his driver's license, his credit cards for the ranch, and even his current year hunting and fishing licenses were in there.

But the lone photograph meant more to Daryl than anything else in there. Smiling to himself he remembered when the photo was taken. A year and a few months after they had started dating, Lakhota took Daryl home with her for Christmas to meet her family. He'd never been on a plane before, much less left Georgia. Lakhota had laughed at him, making sure he could get through security quickly by checking what he had on his person. She had even taken him shopping for new clothes for the trip. Merle had given Daryl hell for it, calling him "whipped" and "that girl's personal Ken doll." The fight ensued at that point, both taking a good beating from the other. Daryl was sore on the flight from Atlanta to Missoula, spending most of the layover in Denver walking through the airport.

Lakhota had taken Daryl out with some of her friends to a rodeo, the first he had ever seen. Daryl happened to look over at the friends they were with as Lakhota was chatting with her best friend, Cheyla. Daryl and Lakhota both ended up in the photo Ty took with his cell phone, grinning happily. That was the best Christmas of his life, being the Christmas Daryl asked Lakhota's father John for permission to marry his daughter. John and Mika gave their permission; they thought Daryl was a fine match for their little girl.

Daryl moved out of the trailer he shared with Merle the weekend he came back from Montana. Merle was gone on a bender with who knows who; Daryl had left a note saying he had moved in with Lakhota; but not saying where. Daryl never brought Lakhota down to the trailer; he always met her in town or stayed long weekends at her apartment up at school. Merle had met Lakhota a few times, always making rude comments in her presence, being stoned or just being plain ol' Merle.

Daryl closed his wallet, tucking it into the backpack. He ran his fingers over the necklace, unhooking the clasp. The ring fell into his palm; Daryl turned it over, reading the inscription inside: LDS&DWD 05/22/08. Daryl remembered it being a beautiful spring day in Montana, the mountains as a backdrop had nothing on the breathtaking beauty of his bride. Daryl stood near the preacher with Ty as his best man, shifting nervously from side to side. Merle had no idea Daryl was in Montana, much less getting married. He wasn't even invited to the wedding. Daryl wanted to forget his past in Georgia, start a new life with the woman he loved.

Fate brought them together at that Civil War dig site in Georgia, where Lakhota was doing a yearlong western exchange student graduate study program for her major. She was studying to be a museum curator, and the University of Georgia seemed like an exciting change of pace from the University of Wyoming. Daryl had tracked a deer right into the middle of the dig site. The deer had dropped into where Lakhota was working, taking its last steps in life. Daryl had apologized as he hauled the deer out in front of Lakhota's entire class. Some of the girls turned their heads, shifting to a pale shade of green. Lakhota stared at Daryl, the look on her face a cross of being pissed off and amazed. Fifteen minutes later Daryl had her name, an hour later her phone number, and by the end of the night a date was set up for the weekend. That same fate would tear them apart when Daryl traveled back to Georgia to bring Merle to Montana.

Upon arriving in Atlanta, Daryl had pulled off his wedding ring; stringing it onto his necklace. Lakhota's parents had bought him the necklace as a gift after he had begun attending church with them fairly regularly. Daryl grew to love Montana, and his semblance of a perfectly normal life compared to his past. Daryl's attitude completely changed as he walked through the airport in Atlanta; just being back in the state made his blood boil.

Daryl picked up the Jeep Lakhota had rented for him, driving the ninety minutes out to Greensboro, GA. Daryl knocked on the front door of the trailer, even though Merle's motorcycle was gone. He really didn't expect an answer, as he walked over to the Jeep, dropping the tailgate to wait. Daryl had just hit send on a text message to his wife when he heard Merle's motorcycle off in the distance. Daryl clipped the phone back onto his belt, standing up to stretch his lanky frame.

Merle pulled up, cutting the bike off near the Jeep. Daryl didn't make a move, watching Merle under the bill of his ball cap; predator stalking prey.

"Well lookey here, baby brother all gussied up found his way back home to ol' Merle. Wonder what you want now huh? She cleaned the shit offa you, cleaned you up all nice and purty now didn't she? Yes sir, uh huh." Merle sneered as he circled Daryl, taking in every inch of his long gone baby brother. Daryl took offense to Merle still referring to him like nothing had changed. Daryl led a good, respectable family life in Montana, running a ranch with his wife and her family.

Daryl quickly reverted back to his Georgia accent, "Ain't nothin' I didn't want to do. It'd do ya good to leave this shit hole behind and come home with me. Clean ya ass up. I came here to bring ya home with me. Even got ya a plane ticket too." Daryl turned as Merle paced, keeping his eyes locked with his older brother's.

"Nothin' you didn't want to do huh? That girly has you wrapped by what's between her legs that's for sure. Must be damn good to keep you gone for almost five years now. Or is it all her richie rich ass money you're dipping your fingers into hmm? Come on baby brother, tell ol' Merle the truth, ain't like you did it for love!" Merle stopped pacing, meeting Daryl face to face.

Merle searched Daryl's eyes, the same fire was still there, but something more had crept into his baby brother. He couldn't put a finger on it; this new Daryl standing in front of him nearly scared him. Merle caught a glimmer of silver around Daryl's neck, his hand striking out to grasp it as Daryl instinctually flinched.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! You're fucking married to her?! And since when did you start going to church? Where the fuck you been all these years baby brother?" Merle choked when the cross and ring fell onto Daryl's chest.

Daryl tucked the cross and ring back into his shirt, the metal cool against his chest as he breathed out on a whisper; "Yeah I married her five years ago. She went back to college out west and I went with her. I started going to church with her and her folks shortly after we got back to Montana after she graduated college in Wyoming. I been in Montana helping her daddy run his ranch while she teaches at the local school. I wanted to marry her, wanted to leave this shit hole behind, 'cause I do love her. She turned my life around. And I want to give you that same chance, take you back with me and start a new life." Daryl felt some of the tension leave him as he spoke the truth he harbored within himself. He knew that if he didn't come down here and at least try to bring Merle back with him that it would always be a loose end for him. Daryl wouldn't make that flight back to Montana a week later with Merle in tow. The world went to shit, Daryl and Merle went into survival mode.

The week Daryl promised his wife had now turned into a year and a half. He had no way of knowing if his wife was still alive, much less communicating with her. Daryl sent a prayer up to whoever was listening that Lakhota was still alive, and praying for his return.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:_ I feel bad that I haven't been able to work on my pieces as much as I would like. Now that my Comp classes are over, I actually feel like writing for pleasure again. I did revise Ch 1, but it was only the name of Lakhota's mother along with some grammatical errors, so if you want you can look it over again, no big deal if you don't. I hope to add at least a new chapter to this and my BDS piece "The Only Promise That Remains" every week until they are complete. So check out some of my other works, as I have another TWD Daryl/OC fic on here that is complete. Thank you so much for being patient with me and please review!_

Lakhota Dixon rubbed the sleep from her eyes, early morning light filling the warm bedroom. Montana winters were always cold but this one was especially bitter. The Canadian winds blew down the arctic cold, virtually freezing water as it flowed. It was Lakhota's job to check and make sure the heaters dropped into the water tanks were still working, as well as check over the cows. With Daryl gone to Georgia, and still not returned, she took up the slack of his absence as well as teaching at the school in town. Daryl had left for Georgia to bring Merle back a year and a half ago. The last time Lakhota had heard from her husband was a phone call three days after he had landed in Atlanta, telling her that he and Merle were going out hunting and he would see her on Saturday after getting back into Missoula. Many Saturdays had passed since that phone call, as time continued to pass.

Lakhota had sat with her parents after dinner watching the national news when they saw a special news bulletin that Georgia was considered a "state of emergency" after an outbreak of a virus. All flights in and out of the state were cancelled, as well as travel in or out. The state was officially locked down, by what the newscaster stated. Lakhota ran outside onto her parent's porch, pulled her cell off her hip and punched Daryl's cell on her speed dial.

The phone rang six times; "Pick up Daryl! Lord, please make him pick up!",Lakhota pleaded with the phone in her hand.

"You've reached Daryl Dixon, Manager of the Lazy S Ranch. I'm sorry I can't take your call at this time. Please leave a message and I'll return your call. If this is my wife, I love you 'Kota." Daryl's voice spoke softly in her ear, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Daryl, when you get this, please call me. Mom, Dad and I saw the news. I pray you're safe, and that you come home soon. I love you." Lakhota clicked end on her phone; leaning against the railing, staring up at the night sky.

"Daryl will find his way home dear, he's smart, resourceful, determined, tough. Not to mention he loves you more than anything." Mika's voice spoke softly next to Lakhota; startling her from her thoughts.

Lakhota's gaze met her mother's dark eyes in the night, "Mom if anyone can do it, it would be Daryl. I'll just keep the faith hoping for him."

Since that conversation with her mother, Lakhota had locked hers and Daryl's house up tight and moved back into her parent's house. She couldn't stand being in the house they shared together, without Daryl there. Lakhota felt his presence everywhere in the house; more than once Lakhota woke up in the night, thinking she heard Daryl's truck pulling up outside. Lakhota would get up out of their bed, quickly going down the stairs, just to open the front door to an empty space where Daryl's truck usually parked. Daryl's chocolate Labrador Retriever, Earp, would nudge Lakhota's leg with his nose, as she would reach down and scratch behind his soft ,floppy ears. Even the dog knew Daddy wasn't home; trundling upstairs behind Lakhota to cuddle in bed with her.

Even though the bedroom in her parent's house was smaller than the one in her own house, Lakhota felt at home there. Earp laid his head on Lakhota's leg, whining as he wagged his tail. Lakhota scratched him behind the ears, "Come on boy, let's get you outside. I'll get breakfast ready." Earp barked happily, jumping off the bed and waiting for Lakhota at the bedroom door. Lakhota followed Earp through the house, letting him out the back door.

"Good morning Mom. Where's Daddy at today?" Lakhota greeted her mother cheerfully as she waited for Earp to finish his business.

"He's in town getting feed, it's Saturday remember? Your father always gets feed on Saturday. He asked me to remind you to check the calves while you're out today. Don't forget we have dinner tonight with the Mahan's at the Cattleman, dear." Mika handed Lakhota a cup of tea as Earp came inside, shaking the snow off inside the door.

"I didn't forget about dinner with the Mahan's. I wish Daryl was here to go with us. I hate having to go to the gatherings, meetings, auctions and stuff without him. I feel like people are staring at me and thinking 'Oh that poor girl, her husband's probably dead in Georgia, and she can't have a body to bury and grieve over.' I don't believe he's dead, I still hold hope he will come home." Lakhota wiped a tear streaking down her cheek as Mika patted her daughter's arm.

"Keep the faith that the good Lord will bring him home. That's all we can do right now. Do you want me to fix you some breakfast?" Mika took a deep drink from her steaming cup of coffee. Mika had started to notice that her daughter was slowly losing weight, the brightness gone from her eyes and smile. Daryl being missing from the family had taken a toll on everyone, not just his wife. Mika could see the weight on her husband, John, taking back on more responsibilities of the ranch that he had once turned over to Daryl. John would come in from outside for a meal; each time taking a little bit longer than the last to go back outside. John would never admit it, but it was painfully obvious to Mika that John missed his son in-law. Mika missed Daryl's polite manner around her, always thanking her for making him a meal before sitting down to eat. Mika still cooked as if Daryl was with them, extras were readily available. Mika ran her hand over the back of the chair Daryl always sat in at meals. Daryl was missed in the family, it was a void that was felt but not talked about.

Lakhota looked over at her mother as she zipped her jacket up, the sorrow in Mika's eyes apparent. Lakhota put her hat on and headed out into the cold. The snow blanketed the corrals, as it fell gently around Lakhota as she walked out to the barn. She walked straight for Shooter's stall, closing it behind her. The horse looked at Lakhota, nickering as he greeted her.

"Hey boy, how're ya doing? Want to go for a ride today?" Lakhota buried her face in the horses' neck, rubbing the other side of his neck. "Shooter, I miss him so much. I miss when he would saddle you up and ride out to school just to meet me for lunch. I miss our double rides, when I'd sit in front of him, wrapped in his arms. I wish he would walk through that door and be here. Mom and Dad miss him, as much as Dad won't admit it, he does. But I miss him the most." Tears fell on Shooter's neck, as his soft nose nuzzled Lakhota's neck.

"Cowgirls don't cry baby." Lakhota looked to her right, seeing her father standing there. She brushed the tears from her eyes, before turning to face him. "I'm sorry Daddy. Really I am. I don't mean to be so emotional. I'll go get saddled up and check the calves."

"It's okay to miss him honey, we all do. Ty's coming over today to help pick up some of the slack. I'll set him going on what needs done. Take Shooter there out, it's been awhile since someone's been on him. Here, take this." John handed her the handkerchief out of his pocket. "It'll all be alright Lakhota, wait and see."

Lakhota nodded as she led Shooter out of his stall; it was going to be a long day with Ty here helping. Whenever Ty saw Lakhota he asked if she had heard from Daryl or if he was on his way home. Lakhota just wasn't in the mood to deal with Ty today. Lakhota slung up into the saddle, plugging in her IPod as she headed out for the east pasture.


	3. Chapter 3

_Daryl's heart pounded in his chest, as she walked towards him in a shimmering green nightgown. His eyes followed every motion of her body, memorized every feature of her tall, supple frame. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a topknot, her tanned skin glowed under the candlelight that illuminated their honeymoon suite on the Puget Sound. Lakhota crawled up on the big bed, straddling Daryl's waist, her green eyes watching Daryl intently._

_ "Tell me I'm not dreaming, tell me we're really married?" Lakhota's western drawl made Daryl shiver, as he swallowed hard._

_ "Yeah baby, we got married this morning in Montana. Happiest day of my life." Daryl grinned as he ran his fingers down his wife's cheek._

_ "Let's make it the happiest night of your life while we're at it then." Lakhota reached down, taking hold of the hem of her nightgown, pulling it over her head as she untied her hair._

_ As Daryl took in the sight of his wife in all her naked beauty, he could only think about how lucky he was to be married to her. His life couldn't get any better, he was sure of that._

* * *

Daryl woke to two voices arguing, grumbling to himself as he rolled out of his bunk. He stumbled down the stairs, finding Merle in the middle of the common room, the others in the group gathered around the space.

Rick looked up when he saw Daryl coming down the stairs, his second in command looked like he was exhausted, it must have been a hard night for Daryl. Merle spun around, taking in the sight of his baby brother.

"Y'all just keep me 'n him around to do yah dirty work. Don't want the blood on yah hands. Hell I'm surprised he ain't packed up his shit and run home to that half breed squaw wife of his in Montana!" Merle spared nothing in cutting the group down, much less his brother's wife.

Daryl strode up to Merle, a scowl on his face, as he came nose to nose with his older brother, "Ya stupid sumbitch, she's not a squaw, half breed sure, but never a squaw! She's got more brains than ya do! My original plan was to take ya dumbass and head home to Montana, 'til I met up with these people. Now I gotta do what I gotta do til I can get home to her, cause I'm sure she's still alive!" Daryl yelled, causing Merle to step back, as well as the women to cringe.

Hershel stepped in, placing a fatherly hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Take it easy son, nobody needs to be fighting in here. There's bigger worries outside these walls." Daryl shrugged off Hershel's hand, as he spun and clocked Merle in the jaw.

"Don't ever call 'Kota a squaw again; she's Salish. She ain't like that, she's a lady." Daryl huffed at Merle on the floor, rubbing his jaw from Daryl's fist. Daryl stalked off to his cell, as the rest of the group stared in shock at the outburst of the brothers. Rick helped Merle up off the floor, as the other members of the group returned to their chores.

Daryl looked up from his wallet as he heard footsteps outside his cell. Carol peeked her face around the corner, eyeing Daryl carefully.

"What ya want?" Daryl growled; closing his wallet and setting it on the bed next to him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were married? We don't know much about you past Merle being your brother really." Carol took a seat next to Daryl on the bed, watching his face for any emotion.

Daryl blinked at Carol, "Didn't think it was anyone's business but mine. Does it really matter? I don't know if she's dead or alive, much less if she ain't replaced me by now with some other asshole."

Carol scoffed at Daryl's attempt to make a joke, "If she loves you, I doubt she would replace you. It is your business, but it sort of matters. At least to some people. If you could, would you go home? It would mean leaving all of us behind, and I don't think you could live with yourself if you did."

"It matters to ya doesn't it? That I'm married. It's why I never really took ya up on those hints you kept dropping. I haveta stay faithful to 'Kota til I know for sure. I woulda headed home if I'd not met ya people. Do I want to go home now? Sure, what kinda man would I be if I didn't? I want to see if my wife's still alive and see if my home is still there. Would I leave y'all behind? No, probably wouldn't. I'd probably ask that y'all went with me." Daryl answered Carol's questions flatly, as he watched a tear fall down her cheek.

Carol reached across Daryl to open his wallet, her breath catching at the photo of him and Lakhota smiling together. "She is beautiful Daryl. You shouldn't hide being married to her. What does she do in Montana?"

"She's a schoolteacher in Polson when she ain't helping her Daddy on the ranch. I worked for her Daddy, led a nice respectable life with my family in Montana. I only came back to bring Merle back with me to clean his sorry ass up. Then the world went to shit." Daryl tucked his wallet back into his backpack, pulling out his necklace.

Carol spied Daryl's wedding ring on the chain, "Why don't you put it on now that everyone knows? It's not that big of a deal really."

Daryl unhooked the chain, sliding the ring off into his palm. He turned it over in his fingers, reading the inscription inside, "Well I guess I missed our sixth anniversary last year. I'll be damned if I miss it this year, it'd mean everything to her if I walked into the door of our house."

Daryl slid the ring onto the third finger of his left hand. It took a bit of force to get it past his knuckle, but the ring fit just as it always had. He wanted nothing more than to take Merle and the group home to Montana, at least there they would be safe. He wouldn't have to worry about them.

"Guess we oughta finish getting things ready for this war." Daryl nodded as Carol stood up.

"I think you should talk to Rick about leaving for Montana; it's where your heart is. It'd be better we all left than die at the hands of the Governor. Just something you should think about." Carol stopped in front of Daryl, effectively blocking him from leaving the cell. Her eyes searched Daryl's face, finding his expression blank.

"Don't say it woman, I know what you're thinking and you'd just be hurting yourself." Daryl grunted looking in Carol's eyes, driving his words home.

Before Daryl could react, Carol reached up, placing a hand on each side of his face, searing his lips with her own.

Carol pulled away quickly, "Yes you were right, it matters to me that you were..are.. married. I wish I would have known in the beginning before you almost lost your life looking for Sophia, before you saved me at the farm, before you found me in that closet here. If I did I wouldn't feel as guilty as I do now for everything I've said and done. Wish I would have known before I started falling in love with you Daryl Dixon."

Daryl flinched back, as if he was anticipating Carol slapping him across the face. His mind was still reeling from the boldness of her move to kiss him, it wasn't something he expected of Carol.

Carol shook her head as she walked out of Daryl's cell. He would never see the tears rolling down her cheeks, or know just how much her heart hurt at that moment.

"Sorry Carol." Daryl whispered to the empty air that once held Carol Peletier's presence.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm planning on the next one being longer. Thanks for all your reviews, they really help fuel me to continue writing. I always look forward to seeing your reviews. Thank you for reading and being a fan! Also, if you like this story, I have a complete Daryl/OC called "Savin' Me" on here as well. Go ahead and give it a read, let me know what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to everyone who's favorited/followed/reviewed. It's all much appreciated, and helps to keep my fingers moving. Some parts of this chapter you will recognize straight out of S03 Ep 15&16. That's basically because I decided since the season ended with the group staying at the prison, that I could really take them anywhere I wanted to, especially with things being "up in the air " with Daryl now that Merle is gone. So read, enjoy, and as always please review! Oh, and by the way, a great song for this chapter is "Wait For Me" by Theory of a Deadman.

* * *

Rick came running up to Daryl, who was patrolling the fenced inner perimeter, "It's off. We'll take our chances."

Daryl turned from watching the fence, looking Rick in the eye, "Not saying it was the wrong call, definitely the right one. What's wrong?"

"I can't find Merle or Michonne. They've gone." Daryl snapped his head left, "Come on." as he ran towards an access door in the yard. Daryl led Rick down into the workshop where just an hour earlier he had a somewhat heartfelt discussion with his older brother.

"He was in here, said he was looking for drugs. Said a lot of things actually." Daryl split ways in the room with Rick; as he rounded the corner he saw a pillowcase on the floor.

"Like what?" Rick growled at his second in command, knowing Merle it could be anything.

"Said you were gonna change your mind. Here we go. Yeah he took her here, they mixed it up." Daryl squatted down checking through the debris, his mind working to figure out Merle's plan.

"Damn it! I'm going after him!" Rick swore out loud as they headed through the hallway.

Daryl smirked to himself as he followed Rick, "You can't track for shit." Rick stopped walking to look at Daryl, "Then both of us."

Daryl shouldered past Rick; glaring at the cop, "Nah, just me. I said I'd go and I'll go. Plus they're gonna come back here, you need to be ready. You're family too." Daryl pushed the door open behind him with his back, as Rick stared at Daryl in disbelief.

Daryl had long legged it through the countryside, thinking to himself how foolish his brother was to chance turning Michonne over to the Governor, just to save the others. With a sinking feeling in his gut it dawned on Daryl that it wasn't to just save the others from the Governor's slaughter, it was to save him. Merle had always been about saving Daryl from the bad things, hell, Merle had killed their Daddy for abusing Daryl. Daryl came up on Michonne sticking her sword through a walker's skull about a mile and a half from the prison, half way between the feed store.

"Hey! Where's my brother? You kill him?" Daryl called to Michonne as he trotted up to her.

Michonne shook her head at Daryl, "He let me go."

"Don't let anyone come after me." Daryl took off at a dead run, time was running out, he still had at least another mile and a half if not two miles of ground to cover. Daryl estimated his time as he ran; even on his best day, a lot could happen in thirty to forty minutes.

* * *

Daryl crept along the side of one of the sheds out near the feed store, his crossbow at the ready. Human bodies littered the ground, as well as a few dozen walkers. He quickly dispatched a walker chewing on a dead human, as Daryl pulled out his arrow he looked up, and stopped dead in his tracks. Daryl's heart sank as the zombie that was eating on a human in front of him looked up. Daryl was staring into the undead eyes of his brother Merle. Daryl felt the tears start in his eyes, as his breath caught in a shudder. Merle got up from his meal, coming towards Daryl. Merle was not near as slow as the other walkers around them , so he had been newly turned shortly before Daryl showed up.

Daryl turned in on himself, this was his brother, his blood, his family. The feelings ripping through his heart and mind were overpowering. Could he muster enough up within himself to end Merle's misery? It was all Daryl could do to push Merle away three times through his tears and sorrow. The fourth time Merle lunged at Daryl, Daryl shoved his knife through Merle's jaw, taking them both to the ground. Daryl's sorrow turned to rage as he repeatedly stabbed Merle in the face, turning what was once his brother into a faceless mass of rotting flesh. Exhausted from the onslaught of emotions, Daryl fell back on to his elbows, the tears streaming down his cheeks, his breath heaving in and out of his lungs.

Daryl sat for a long time staring at Merle's lifeless body, as the emotions churning within him seeped into the ground. Daryl dug a shallow grave with a shovel he found in the feed store. He drug Merle over to the hole, carefully lowering his body into the packed soil. After covering the body over, Daryl fashioned a cross from baling wire and some angle iron pieces he found, placing it at the head of the grave. Daryl lit up a smoke as he sat next to the grave, the cigarette slightly trembling between his fingers as he smoked.

"Ya know bro, this is the second smoke I've had in six years, I quit for her. I wonder sometimes what it woulda been like had we got on that plane together and headed back to Montana. It'd been a tough time for you with her folks, they wouldn't put up with ya shit. You'da never survived the winters, froze my ass off the first couple years back west. Ya always took care of me, I wanted to take care of ya and take ya home. I always thought you'da bought it with a needle in your arm, not like this. Never like this. Ya did good Merle, tryin' to do the right thing. I'll miss ya bro." Daryl ground out his cigarette, turning break into a run back to the prison with the sun on his back.

* * *

When Daryl returned to the prison, he found everyone packing up and out to vehicles. Daryl jogged over to Rick, "What's up? Why are we packin' out?"

"Precautionary measure. We've rigged up some surprises for the Governor inside the prison. Gonna make it like we left but we'll be in the shadows waiting. It's going to be a fight. Where's Merle?"

Daryl shook his head, "Didn't make it. He waged a war of his own to help us against the Governor, mess of bodies. None of 'em was the Governor though. Looked like the Governor shot him in the chest, he turned. I took him down and buried him." Daryl felt his insides churn as his face was a blank slate.

Rick blinked looking at Daryl, "Jesus Daryl, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He did what he thought was right, and it helped us. This shit goes south Rick, we need to move on. I think we need to head north to my place in Montana. I know it's far, but things might not be so bad on the outside ya know? I need to get home to my wife, but I can't leave y'all behind either." Daryl crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for Rick to respond.

"How many days drive is that? I can understand you wanting to go home since you have nothing left keeping you here. I also agree if you go, we go. We've got enough cars ready to transport everything and everyone comfortably. You want to load your bike in the back of the silver truck so it's easier to transport? Take Beth with you, I'll take Carl with me, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel will take Carol and the baby." Rick mentally figured four days to drive up there, if they were especially cautious and avoided trouble at every cost.

"When her and I drove up there from UGA, it was 'bout three days. It was interstate the entire way, we drove 'bout ten hours a day give or take, but we also stopped at Cabela's and shit like that too. We can make it if we're careful." Daryl chewed on his thumbnail watching the others pack out.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll let the others know. We didn't pack your stuff out yet, we were waiting on you. Let's get moving." Rick headed off towards the cars to make sure how much fuel was in each one, leaving Daryl to his thoughts.

Daryl cleaned out his cell, there wasn't much to begin with, a gear bag of clothes, his quiver of arrows, a couple of guns and his tan backpack. He needed that backpack more than anything else, with it containing his cell phone and wallet.

Carol found Daryl sitting next to his bike sorting through his gear. Daryl heard her walk up, his eyes trained off in the distance.

"Ya know Merle never did nothin' like that his whole life." There was a softness in Daryl's voice that nearly broke Carol's heart.

"He gave us a chance." She stated gently as she reached her hand down to Daryl, gesturing to help him up. Daryl's eyes met Carol's, as Carol helped him off the ground smiling tenderly. She gave his hand a little squeeze before walking away. Daryl gathered up the rest of his things scattered around him, stalking off to the truck that was designated his.

* * *

After rescuing Tyreese and Sasha from Woodbury and burying Andrea, Daryl was physically and emotionally drained. Tyreese and Sasha had no idea that the Governor had pulled a "Jim Jones" on them, and were more than willing to leave with Rick and Daryl once they saw the carnage left in the Governor's wake.

Daryl sat back in the driver's seat of his truck as Rick gathered the group around the truck to go over the departure plan. A few minutes rest wouldn't hurt, especially when there was three, (if not four),days of driving ahead of them.

"Alright folks, Daryl's going to drive the lead vehicle, since he knows the way to go. Anyone notices they are near a quarter tank, has a problem, needs to stop, flash your lights at the vehicle in front of you. We'll pass the message on and stop. Anyone gets tired, swap drivers. I don't know when we will stop for the night or where. It's all up to Daryl. Let's get the hell out of here!" Rick knocked on the frame of Daryl's door, waking him out of his light slumber before walking off to his car last in line. Daryl pulled out onto the dirt lane of the prison and out beyond the gates. It felt good to be leaving, yet sad to be leaving so many loved ones behind.

* * *

Daryl was glad Beth was riding with him, he generally liked the girl. She was quiet, smart, responsible, and respected Daryl. She pulled her own weight and took care of things, especially when it came to the care of lil' asskicker. Daryl was sure she would fit in quickly in Montana; Beth would be a great help to Lakhota teaching at the school. He was sure that in time, each person in the group would find a place in Montana, returning to a somewhat normal semblance of life. This hell they were leaving would only be a nightmare as time marched on for each of them.

"Daryl?" Beth's soft voice broke him from his thoughts, as he peered out the windshield.

"Mmhh?" Daryl grunted in response, waiting to see what Beth was asking of him.

"It's really nice that you are letting us go home with you. It's great you're married, what's your wife do in Montana?" Beth didn't want to pry too much, as knew Daryl didn't talk much.

"'Kota's a schoolteacher. Would ya reach back into my brown backpack and get my wallet and cell phone out? Open up my wallet and make sure three credit cards are in there. My in-laws and my wife are gonna shit when they get the bills for them when we get up there. But it's the only way we're gonna make it."

Beth handed Daryl his Blackberry, which promptly found a home in the center console.

"As soon as we stop for fuel, and there's a store, I'm gonna try and find a charger for that bastard and see if it still works. The case it's in says it's supposed to live through about anything. We'll see." Daryl chuckled as Beth laughed.

"Daryl your wife is beautiful. What did you say her name was? And yes there's a $20 in here, three credit cards, your driver's license and some hunting licenses. Sorry I didn't mean to go through it all, but I thought you might ask about the other stuff too." Beth blushed as she looked over at Daryl.

Daryl had to honestly think to pronounce his wife's first name, as he rarely ever called her by it, "Her name's Lakhota, but I just call her 'Kota."

"Pretty name. I can't wait to get to Montana and meet her." Beth sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling the sunlight on her face through the windshield.

"Me neither girl. Me neither." Getting home to his wife was the foremost thing on Daryl's mind, everything else was secondary at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

Since I haven't said this yet in this story: I don't own any of TWD characters, though I wouldn't mind a lil bit of Daryl now and then! All others: Lakhota, John, Mika, Ty are my own and TWD can't have them unless they pay me!

LOL

I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed. So excuse me for a min while I bang these out...

Maddy-Thank you for liking the story. Carol seems like a problem huh?

Rebecca Taylor-Thank you. While I don't ship Caryl, I'm glad you do.

Leyshla Gisel- Of course AU. And with Daryl working for John, he would need credit cards for the business. Pretty common for a ranch manager to have credit cards actually.

Guest#1- Thank you so much! I love the OC/Daryl parings of an ex gf/wife, a wife, kids or finding a SO on the road. He really needs a back story, I get the feeling RK has just forgotten that part.

Sherlockian2205-I am humbled that you love my story. It is always humbling when a writer you are a fan of is a fan of you! Please keep up your good work! I love it!

Maddy120296-I don't ship Caryl either. Carol basically jumped on him when she kissed him. Daryl's a man of honor, he wouldn't leave Merle behind, or people he cared about to suffer.

Paper Grenade- I couldn't make Daryl just run and leave everyone behind. Just doesn't seem like him now that Merle is gone.

Savannah's Angels-Thank you! We'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Guest#2-Sorry I can't please everyone.

Lacey-Thank you! I try to be different than other fics out there. Daryl had his reasons for hiding his marriage. Beth is one of my faves as well, there is a lil bit of Daryl/Beth out there I like as well. We'll see what happens!

Whew! Got that done! So glad to see all the follows/faves/reviews, it makes me happy!

If you like my Daryl fic, please check out my other Daryl/OC paring "Savin' Me". It is complete and was a lot of fun to write!

Here we go!

* * *

_"Oh they say she died one winter_

_When there came a killing frost_

_And the pony she named Wildfire_

_Busted down it's stall_

_In a blizzard he was lost_

_She ran calling Wildfire_

_She ran calling Wildfire_

_She ran calling Wildfire"_

_Wildfire-Michael Martin Murphy_

* * *

Lakhota set her fork down, leaving her parents and Ty watching her walk out the back door. She was having a hard time being around Ty since Cheyla died. Lakhota walked out to her office in the barn, flipping on the lights as she sat down at her computer, checking through her emails. She was surprised when an email popped up from Dr. Helton's office in Bozeman asking her to call their office to make an appointment. Lakhota's hand reached for her desk phone, fingers stalling over the speakerphone button. She wasn't sure if she was ready to make that call just yet, knowing full well what they wanted her to make an appointment for. Lakhota closed her eyes, breathing slowly, trying to compose herself.

_ Ty and Cheyla had gotten married three years after Lakhota and Daryl, and within that year Cheyla had announced her pregnancy. Ty was ecstatic, but Daryl didn't show any emotion concerning it. In the quiet of their bedroom, Lakhota curled herself into Daryl's chest, the tears flowing hot and fast down her cheeks._

_ "We've been trying for the last three years and no joyous news. It's not for lack of trying either, that's for sure. Maybe it's me, maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe I should go see a fertility specialist in Bozeman?" Daryl felt her tears on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tighter._

_ Daryl didn't know what to say to his wife without making things worse, but he had to say something. It was killing him inside not knowing if a pregnancy would hold for them. They had already braved through three miscarriages, each one taking Lakhota deeper and deeper into a dark place. Daryl kept his strong front for her, but when he was alone out in the pasture, he shed tears into the wind. There was nothing he wanted more than to complete his family and be a father._

_ "Aww Kota, it's just not our time yet baby. If'n ya wanna go see a doctor in Bozeman, I'll go with ya. It could be me for all we know. I ain't led the best life before I met ya, ya know." Lakhota shuddered against Daryl, as she looked up into his eyes._

_ "I know, but I just want to be sure, that's all. Maybe the doctors in Bozeman can help us." Daryl pulled Lakhota up so they were face to face, his blue eyes searching her eyes for hope. There was a small spark there; Daryl grinned at his wife._

_ "For you baby, I'd do anything ya wanted. I'm with you always, ya know that. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love ya Kota." Daryl brushed her lips with his as he rolled her underneath him, as she squeaked in surprise._

_ "Practice makes perfect right?" Daryl breathed against Lakhota's neck, as he nipped her neck, traveling down her collarbone. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his tongue wrapped around her nipple, gently sucking it into a hard peak. Lakhota ran her nails up and down Daryl's sides as he growled down deep. Daryl's hand fell to her thigh as he nipped and sucked on her neck. His fingers lightly grazed up her thigh, finding her so very wet and ready for him. Lakhota always burned white hot, foreplay was her favorite part of love making. Too many times before they started sleeping together, Daryl would pull her over the precipice with just his hands and lips on her skin. Once they started sleeping together, the sex was explosive, addictive, electric. Daryl could never get enough, Lakhota was always satiated._

_ Daryl grinned against his wife's lips as she wrapped her leg around his hip, Lakhota gasped as Daryl pressed his hard length into her; stretching her to accommodate him. Daryl buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent as he slowly stroked in and out. Lakhota's fingers drug through Daryl's hair as her nails raked over his back. He could hear her breath quickening, this was the position she liked the best, she could never last long._

_ Daryl felt her silk slick walls ripple around him as his wife's eyes snapped open, her fingers grasping at the sheets next to them. Daryl groaned into her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, her shivers milking Daryl gently._

_ "Iyótaŋčhila mihinga'" Lakhota whispered as Daryl rolled over to pull her onto his chest. Daryl swallowed hard; racking his brain for the translation and the appropriate response. While he couldn't get the accent right on, it was the thought that counted. "Iyótaŋčhila mit'awin." Lakhota smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips, almost a flutter of wings on his lips. "You're learning. Mom teach you?" Lakhota drew on Daryl's chest with her fingertips as he held her close._

_ Daryl shook his head, "Nope. Been teaching myself. Trying to impress you." Lakhota popped up, looking in his clear blue eyes, seeing nothing but love for her._

_ "Mmmh Daryl, I am impressed." Lakhota trailed kisses down Daryl's chest, as his hands instinctually went to her hair as she pressed on down his body._

* * *

Lakhota's eyes snapped open as she heard the door to her office gently close. She hadn't realized that her head was on the desk, nor that she had dozed off. Lakhota brushed the tears from her eyes as Ty took a seat across from her at the desk.

"Lak, your folks are worried about you. Hell, I'm worried about you. It's been a year and a half since Daryl left, we don't know if he is dead or alive. The news said it was a bio-weapon test that went horribly wrong. Don't you think it's time to move on?" Ty reached over the desk, running his fingertips over Lakhota's arm, spying the scribbled note and number on the notepad on her desk.

'She's still seeing that fertility specialist in Bozeman. I thought they gave up on that years ago?" Ty thought to himself as he formulated the next thing to say, hoping he would be able to get through to Lakhota.

"Lak, you know it's been hard on everyone since Cheyla passed, and your family loves Josie like their own. You know she loves you like you're her momma, you practically raised her since Chey died. Why don't you help me out raising her? It's not like I don't love you Lakhota Sullivan." Ty came around the desk, to gently rub Lakhota's shoulders.

Lakhota looked up at Ty in shock at hearing him use her maiden name; how dare he insinuate that Daryl was dead? Lakhota jerked away from Ty's touch, standing up to meet him face to face, nose to nose. Her eyes burned with anger as she stared at him.

"Ty Mahan, how dare you insinuate that my husband, your best friend, is dead? We've grown up here together, our families own two of the biggest cattle operations in the county, and yet you think it's okay to just move on in with Daryl missing and your wife passed away? Cheyla was my best friend Ty! I was there the night she died giving birth to Sean. I watched Sean take his first and last breaths of life in your arms. Daryl and I grieved with you when you buried Cheyla and Sean. Daryl and I have been there for you and Josie, no matter what you needed. I believe Daryl is still alive, and I'll keep believing it until I know without a shadow of a doubt he's gone. Get out of my office Ty! I don't want to see you around here for awhile. Get out!" The phone on Lakhota's desk continued to ring incessantly as she tore Ty's ass. They could leave a message for all she cared at the moment.

Lakhota shoved Ty towards the door, grabbing her jacket as she hustled him out the door towards his truck. Lakhota stood on the porch as her father stepped outside to see what the ruckus was about.

Ty ripped open the door of his truck, staring Lakhota down. "Ya know Lak, it's one thing to have a man in your life raising your baby with you. It's another thing entirely to have your dead husband's baby. Think about that, and give me a call when you come to your senses!" Ty slammed the truck door shut as he tore out of the barn lot.

When Ty's truck was physically gone, Lakhota sunk to her knees on the porch, as John wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby girl, Daryl ain't dead. You would know, trust me. Don't give up yet. Dixon's are hard to kill. Come on inside and get a drink. We're done for the day." John's soft brogue comforted his daughter, as Lakhota wiped the freezing tears from her eyes and walked into the house with his help.

Lakhota thought to herself that maybe she needed to make that appointment in Bozeman, just to have the hope to hold onto that a part of Daryl would always be with her, even if the worst was to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed/alerted/favorite/followed. It means so much to a writer to know they have fans out there. It's like fuel for the brain! Thank you!_**

**_So...I had trouble finding a Salish translation for the words spoken by Daryl and Kota last chapter. I used a Sioux translation instead, since I speak Sioux. If it ruins the story for you, I deeply apologize. Salish isn't as widely spoken as Sioux, unfortunately. I may later revamp the story so Kota is Sioux rather than Salish, haven't decided yet._**

**_On with the show!_**

* * *

Daryl stopped the truck a within quarter mile of the road block, surveying the fence in front of him. Concrete barriers blocked the road from both sides, with a chain link razor wire topped fence between. Then it dawned on him: they were caged rats for a reason.

Rick stepped up to the truck as Daryl opened his door to step out and stretch. Doors began to slowly open, as people came out to see what was going on. Maggie walked up with a folded map in her hand, standing between Daryl and Rick.

"We're here," pointing at a road on the map, "Dennis Road. It's basically the state line between Tennessee and Georgia. If we cut the fence, patch it back up and follow this road winding around, we'll cross over the Tennessee River here. We can ease up into the traffic on US 24 and head north."

"Sounds like a plan. If things are normal on the other side, my sister lives in Lexington, Ky. I'll pair off from you all at Nashville and go on. She will take me, Carl and Judith in, I'm sure." Rick nodded acknowledging Maggie's plan.

"Sasha and I have family in St. Louis, that's as far as we'll follow you. Appreciate all you've done for us. We wouldn't have made it without you that's for sure." Tyrese's voice held so much respect for the group, it would be hard to leave.

"I have people in Chicago, Maggie and I decided a long time ago that would be where we go. Hershel's okay with it, since Maggie and I are married. I just don't know what he and Beth will do." Glenn wrapped his arm around Maggie, pulling her close.

"They can go onto Montana with me. I'm sure Beth can work at the school with Kota, and the ranch can always use a vet. Don't worry about 'em." Daryl looked over at Carol, who was still sitting in the passenger seat of Hershel's car. He was certain she had nowhere to go on the outside. He had never heard her mention anyone other than Ed and Sophia. He would take her to Montana, as it would be the right thing to do, to help her get back on her feet.

"Alright people, let's get this fence cut and get on through." Rick jogged back to Hershel's car, relaying the plan as Glenn took the bolt cutters from Sasha, proceeding to clip through a large section of fence at the juncture in the ditch. Beth drove Daryl's truck through, followed by each of the other four vehicles, as Glenn and Carol held the fence open. As the last car pulled through, Carol spotted walkers coming up fast on the road.

"Walkers! Go! Go! Go!" Carol shouted, pushing Glenn through the other side of the fence, closing herself back inside. Daryl ran up with his pistol, taking aim as Glenn started closing the fence with a handheld torch.

"Woman, what the fuck are you thinking? Come on get over here!" Daryl shouted at Carol as walkers dropped from the rounds he was squeezing off.

"No Daryl. Someone has to hold the fence. I have nothing to go back to out there. You have your wife. I have nothing. Sophia is waiting for me. Let me go Daryl." Carol could feel the tears welling in her eyes as Daryl beat his hands against the fence in anger.

"Ain't gotta be like this Carol. Goddamn it, I ain't losing no one else." Daryl sucked back the lump rising in his throat as he stared at Carol.

"I'm sorry Daryl, this is how it has to be. Take care of your wife." Carol reached through the fence, interlacing her fingers with Daryl's, before pushing him away.

The group looked up; hearing a whistle cut through the air, within seconds an explosion drowned out the moans of the walkers as fire lit up the woods behind Carol. Daryl shot two more walkers before his clip was empty. He paced the fence in front of Carol, his screams drowned by the roaring fire.

"Damn it Carol. I'm sorry I couldn't find Sophia. I'm sorry I fucked up." Rick grabbed Daryl pulling him back from the fence, as a herd of walkers came at the fence.

"You did what you could Daryl. Thank you for it. Go!" Carol took off running for the woods, yelling as she ran, trying to divert the walkers.

Rick threw Daryl into the passenger seat of the truck, signaling Glenn to take the lead since they had the map. Daryl watched in the mirror as the woods burned behind him, feeling defeated. Even though he'd had some tense moments between him and Carol, no one deserved to die like that. Daryl turned his face to the fields passing by, his thoughts scattered like the ashes floating in the breeze.

* * *

Daryl woke to Beth softly singing, her voice quiet inside the truck.

_ "Oh, how sweet to walk in this pilgrim way,  
Leaning on the everlasting arms;  
Oh, how bright the path grows from day to day,  
Leaning on the everlasting arms._

_What have I to dread, what have I to fear,  
Leaning on the everlasting arms?  
I have blessed peace with my Lord so near,  
Leaning on the everlasting arms."_

Beth looked over at Daryl, her jaw dropped open, "You know this song?"  
"Yeah. I used to go to church with my wife and her folks when I was in Montana still. Why ya ask?" Daryl rubbed his hand over his face, trying to wake up.

"Cause you were singing along with me in your sleep. It's okay Daryl, I promise I won't tell." Beth giggled while looking over at him.

Daryl stared out the windshield, seeing cars flying past them, "Fuck! Where are we? There's other cars out there! Please tell me you ain't seen walkers?"

"We're almost to Nashville, TN. I saw a sign a few miles back that said 20 miles to Nashville. And no, I haven't seen a walker. We're safe Daryl. Safe!" Beth looked in her rear view mirror, seeing lights flashing behind her. She took the next exit, pulling into a Pilot, swinging into a back corner of the parking lot.

The rest of the group piled out of their vehicles, looking around in amazement.

"Do you see this? Please tell me I'm not dreaming?!" Maggie held Judith to her chest as she looked around.

Glenn came running up with the local newspaper in his hand, "Guys, you should all see this, I picked it up out of the trash over there." Glenn spread the newspaper onto the picnic table in front of them, his finger pointing at the headline.

'**_Tactical strike burns through Georgia- Gov't apologizes for bio-weapon error_****-pg 3'**

Glenn skimmed through the rest of the article, reading the highlights to the rest of the group. When Glenn was finished reading, Hershel was the one to verbalize what everyone was thinking.

"The government accidentally released a bio-weapon that went wrong. They nuked the state just like Hiroshima to cover their asses. We made it out just in time. We were trapped like rats and didn't know it. While life out here has carried on without us. If our families have seen this headline, then they are grieving our losses. We need to fuel up and keep moving."

Daryl nodded, "Well, let's get lined up at the pump and fill up. I got the ranch credit cards, we can use those. We'll hit a grocery store for food closer to Nashville. Right now let's get asskicker fed and changed, and keep on going." Daryl slid his card at each of the pumps, watching the numbers click over. He breathed a sigh of relief when realization hit him, that his cards still worked, that life was normal outside the fences.

Daryl ran into the c-store, looking for a car charger for his phone, as well as hitting up the ATM for cash. He found the right charger for his phone, taking it up to the counter to pay. The girl behind the counter checked him out quickly, more than happy to see him gone. Daryl found the group in the same spot in the back of the parking lot, moving ass kicker's stuff into Rick's car.

Rick walked up to Daryl, sticking his hand out. Daryl took his hand, shaking it vigorously. "We wouldn't have made it without you Daryl. Thank you for everything you did. You saved my family."

Daryl nodded, as he pressed cash into Rick's hand. "Man I know it ain't much, but it'll get ya where yer going. Thanks for never giving up on me Rick. Take care of them kids."

"Thanks Daryl. Take care of you, get on home to your wife ya hear?" Rick tucked the cash into his shirt pocket, letting go of Daryl's hand.

"Plan to. Going to try and drive straight through." Daryl turned to walk over to Maggie and Glenn, who were hugging Hershel and Beth.

"Y'all taking off?" Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, even though he knew the group splitting up would be inevitable, it was proving harder on him than he thought it would be.

"Yeah, by what this map here says, it's a shorter distance from Nashville to Chicago than St. Louis to Chicago. Even though I thought you were the biggest racist asshole in the beginning, I learned to appreciate you Daryl. Thanks." Glenn shook Daryl's hand, before getting in his car.

Maggie walked over to Daryl, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging tightly. "Thank you for saving our lives. Take care of Beth and Daddy for us."

Daryl hugged Maggie in return as he handed her the last of the cash out of his pocket, "I will. Hope this gets you up there. Take care of the Chinaman." Daryl grinned as Maggie playfully punched his arm before getting in the car with Glenn.

Daryl walked over to the car Hershel was sitting in, leaning into the window, "When you get down to a quarter tank flash your lights at me. We'll dump this car and get everything into the truck. I'm going to try and push for Kansas City today. If we can make Kansas City we can stop for the night."

Hershel nodded, "I know. It's time to get home. I'll keep a watch on the fuel. Let's get going."

Daryl slid into the driver's seat of the truck, grabbing his phone to plug it in. Beth sat next to him, watching the screen intently. The charging battery light ticked on, that was a good sign.

"Give it a couple hours Daryl, it's been dead for so long that it will take a long time to charge. Let's hope it works once it's done charging." Beth ran her fingers over Daryl's arm, a comforting gesture he didn't flinch from.

Hershel's car was left outside Metropolis, IL. Daryl saw Tyrese's car drop off outside of St. Louis, as he pushed on towards Kansas City. If he hadn't of had Hershel and Beth with him, Daryl would have pushed on through to Montana. But they were still his responsibility, he had to do what was right. Only a few more days and he would see his wife's beautiful face.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited. It really is like fuel for the brain and is very much appreciated! It really makes me feel good as a writer to see people enjoying my work. If you like this fic, please go check out my completed Daryl/OC called "Savin' Me" you won't be disappointed.

_**Gypsykl79**_-Thank you! I try to be original, as it's no fun to read a total rehash of the show with an OC thrown in.

_**Paper Grenade**_- Always glad to see your reviews! I had to figure out something to do with Carol to break up the canon, ya know? Oh, don't worry, Daryl's a man on a mission to get home!

Please take a minute to leave something in the little box down there when you're done reading would ya? I sure do appreciate it!

Here we go!

* * *

Beth pulled into a truck stop outside Mitchell, SD. The snow was blowing heavy across the road; she was getting nervous driving. Beth's hands trembled as she parked the truck, her fingers were cold despite the heat running. They had stopped at a hotel in Kansas City last night and gotten a late start that morning. Beth turned around in her seat, seeing her father sleeping soundly against the window. Daryl was still messing with his phone, trying to get it to turn on.

"Piece of shit phone! I'm going to have the wife email Otterbox and tell them how much their product sucks!" Daryl tossed the phone into the glove box as he looked out the windshield.

"Ya ok? We need fuel or somethin'?" Daryl glanced over at the fuel gage finding it sitting at half a tank. Probably wouldn't hurt to fill the tank, as there wasn't much between Mitchell and Rapid City.

"It's just that I've never seen snow, much less drove in it. Do you mind taking over while Dad rests? I've been driving for almost seven hours now and the snow just keeps getting worse as we go. It's kinda scary for me." Beth slid her hands off the steering wheel, setting them in her lap.

"Sure, I remember the first time I saw snow. Kota brought me up to her folks place to meet them for the first time, and spend Christmas with them. It was something different that's for sure, damn cold too. It'll take you a while to adjust to winter up in Polson, liked to froze my ass off the first year. Go ahead and pull it over to the pump. I'll fuel up if you'll run in and get us some snacks." Daryl grinned at Beth's sweet smile creeping across her lips when he mentioned her getting snacks. He'd never seen a girl pack away so many bags of mint M&M's as he had Beth since the trip started.

Daryl handed Beth his credit card as he filled both fuel tanks. He was sure on what was in the tanks they could at least make it to Sheridan, WY. Sheridan would put them eight hours out of Polson, it would be a good stopping point for the night. As much as Daryl wanted to get home to his wife, he was getting road weary. Daryl smirked as he slid into the driver's seat, Beth jumped into the passenger seat, handing him a Monster with a bag of beef jerky. She had a bag of chips in her hand with a Coke, happily munching.

"What no mint M&M's?" Daryl chuckled as Beth gave him a dirty look.

"Nope. Kinda tired of them now. Thought you'd want something to snack on till we stop to eat. I got Daddy some stuff too. How far away are we from your ranch?" Beth popped a chip in her mouth, crunching loudly.

"Um, 'bout a thousand miles. We'll stop in Sheridan, WY for the night though. It's a straight shot on I-90." Daryl pulled the truck back out onto the highway, easing out into the blizzard.

* * *

Beth was sleeping in the passenger seat next to Daryl, her face soft in sleep, not hardened like he was used to seeing after the last year with her in hell. Daryl couldn't wait to get her up to the ranch, she could live a normal life. Maybe she would meet a guy and move on with life as if nothing happened? It would take a long time to forget the hell they lived in, but he was sure they would all move on from it eventually.

Daryl looked back in the rearview mirror, seeing Hershel waking up behind him.

"Where are we? Jesus, that's a blizzard outside. You ok to drive Daryl?" Hershel rubbed his eyes in disbelief at the snow blowing around them, he had never seen so much snow in his life.

"Sundance, Wyoming. We're about three hours from Sheridan, which is where I'm stopping for the night. Once we get to Sheridan , it's about eight hours into the ranch. I'm okay to drive, I-90 is usually pretty clear during winter. Here," Daryl handed back a Starbucks glass bottle and some jerky, "Beth thought you'd want something to snack on till we stop for the night."

"Thanks. So you talk about a ranch that you ran with your wife? Tell me about it. I'd guess with it being Montana that it stretches pretty far. I'm sure I would be of use to the ranch with taking care of the livestock." Hershel took a deep drink from the bottle, watching the road in front of them.

"Actually my father in law owns the ranch. My wife and I help him run it. I'm the ranch manager. Last I took count there was about 300 head of cattle, six horses and various other small livestock. We stretch out about 4000 acres. Prime hunting, some fishing. I love it up there. Wide open spaces. You'd do good helping out old man, it'd give ya something to do rather than sit around." Daryl could feel the grin spread across his face as he spoke of home. Home was so very close, he could almost feel Kota's skin against his own. Daryl stepped into the accelerator just a bit more, he was a man on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him from completing that goal.

* * *

The lights of Sheridan came on quickly as Hershel and Daryl talked to pass the time. Daryl pulled into the Best Western, checking them into two separate rooms. Even after being in close quarters for so long with Beth and Hershel, he wanted his own space. He needed time to decompress, time to himself to think through and deal with the emotions building within him.

The image staring back at Daryl in the mirror looked nothing like Kota would remember him being. His hair was longer, eyes sunk farther back into the sockets, the lines around his eyes seemed even more prominent. The hot water of the shower felt good as he scrubbed his skin raw. He dug through his clothes, finding the cleanest set he had, dressing quickly. Daryl walked down the hallway, knocking on the door to Beth and Hershel's room.

Beth answered the door with a towel wrapped around her head, "You ok Daryl?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go out and get us some dinner. Probably a haircut too. Y'all settled in ok?" Daryl shifted in his boots, waiting for Beth to answer.

"We're good. Just get whatever, anything's good now. See you later." Beth stretched up from the door frame and kissed Daryl on the cheek. He could feel the blush run up his neck and face as Beth smiled at him before closing the door.

Daryl found himself sitting in the barber chair at the local truck stop, at this hour of night it would be the only place he could get a haircut, much less dinner. The young girl behind the counter took one look up from her Iphone and directed Daryl to the chair without even flinching. Daryl gave her a vague idea of what he wanted, by the time she was done, there was easily three to four inches of hair on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair, it was back to the short cut he had when the shit had first hit the fan. Kota always called it his "messy country boy look" that she loved running her fingers through. Daryl paid the hair dresser and ordered three steak and potato dinners to go from the restaurant before heading back to the hotel.

Daryl sat with Beth and Hershel at the table in their room, watching the weather channel to keep up on the storm brewing around them. Beth had commented she liked Daryl's new haircut, that he looked so much better with his hair short. Daryl nodded a thanks around a mouthful of food. When Daryl noticed Hershel's eyelids drooping, he knew it was time to head to his own room. Daryl quietly closed the door behind him, as he headed for his room. Six in the morning would come early, and he needed all the rest for the last leg of the journey home.

Daryl stretched out in the bed, his eyes trained on the ceiling above him. His thoughts were on his wife, his in-laws, and his home. He wanted nothing more than to sleep in his own bed tomorrow night, his wife's soft body wrapped around him, breathing in her familiar scent as he slept in her arms. Thoughts of home lulled Daryl into a deep sleep, as the wind howled outside the hotel room's windows.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you so much to all the great fans who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my other stuff! Your readership means so much to me as a writer, it lets me know I am accomplishing my goal of having a fan base. I also post my original stuff over on the sister site fictionpress under the same pen name. Check it out if you get a chance!_**

**_MAR76-Beth doesn't have a crush, she's just being a girl and grateful. No threat to Daryl and Kota._**

**_DarylDixonsWife- It's kind of confusing, as it's an AU. Thank you for loving the story! I'll PM you and try to explain it better._**

**_Paper Grenade- Have I ever said how much I love your name? I'll try not to break your heart too much, just have to wait and see! Glad to see you in the reviews as always!_**

**_DeathSidhe-You're welcome! I miss living out west, so I thought I would bring the world I love to Daryl!_**

**_Once "Wildfire" is done I will be working on my BDS Murphy/OC- "The Only Promise That Remains" I will take some requests for one shot stories, just PM me. I won't be doing any co-writing for awhile, at least not until I have completed what's unfinished._**

**_Here we go!_**

* * *

Daryl stopped on the road outside the winding lane that led up to his house. The snow hadn't been plowed in quite a long time, he was going to need four wheel drive to get up to the house. Daryl grumbled about someone not doing their job of clearing the lane as he stepped out into the blowing snow to lock in the hubs on the truck. It was slow going getting up the lane; Daryl was concentrating on not getting the truck off into the ditch.

Daryl's heart skipped a beat when he saw his truck plugged into the outlet by the garage; someone had went to the airport in Missoula and picked it up while he was gone. Daryl parked right outside the wrap-around porch of the house, he didn't give a shit if he ruined any of Lakhota's flowerbeds, he'd fix them once spring finally came. She would be more occupied with him finally being home than the death of bare flower beds.

Daryl took the steps two at a time, rushing up to the front door to find it locked. Without even knocking, Daryl reached up into the overhang of the porch, snatching the spare key he hid two summers ago. The door opened easily, as a blast of warm air fanned his face. Beth and Hershel followed Daryl into the house, standing in the foyer.

The house was eerily quiet; Earp didn't come barking at the door per the norm when someone came into the house. Daryl went from room to room downstairs, finding the house clean and empty.

"No one's here Daryl. The house is so very clean, like no one's been here in awhile." Beth sighed as she sat down at the kitchen island.

Daryl glanced over at her, "You and your dad stay here. Make yourself at home. I'm going to run up and change and head over to the folks house and check on them. Someone's gotta be around here somewhere." Daryl ran up the stairs heading for his and Lakhota's bedroom.

Everything in the room looked just as he remembered it, although it was neat and tidy versus the organized chaos that was normally his and her sides of the dresser. Daryl opened his side of the closet, finding all his clothes neatly stowed away. He jerked an under armor shirt down from a hanger as well as a clean shirt and jeans. It felt good to have actual clean clothes against his skin, even though the jeans fit a bit looser than he remembered. Dirty clothes forgotten on the bedroom floor, Daryl hitched on his belt as he stumbled down the stairs. His work boots and barn coat hung in the mud room, next to his spare set of keys for the house and truck.

Daryl pulled on his boots and coat, grabbing the keys as he headed for the front door. Daryl found Beth curled up reading a book in the living room, as Hershel was working on getting a fire going in the fireplace.

"I'm out. I'll be back later. There's a shower upstairs and spare bedrooms up there as well. Just stay out of mine and Kota's room. Otherwise, house's yours." Daryl turned and ran out the front door, running through the snow for his truck.

The truck turned over without a hitch. Daryl thanked God for small favors of someone having the forethought to leave it plugged in for the winter. After locking in the hubs, Daryl headed off down the lane towards the ranch. He hoped his wife was there, as well as her parents.

* * *

John saw a truck that looked just like Daryl's coming up the lane. Why would someone be driving Daryl's truck? Something didn't sit right in John's gut, as he grabbed the rifle that sat in the kitchen, stepping out into the driveway. The truck stopped in the driveway, Earp loped up to the truck barking ferociously. Even the dog knew something was going on. John took a deep breath as he brought the rifle up to aim.

John sighted through the scope at the driver, "Mister, I don't know who the fuck you are drivin' my son's truck, but I suggest gettin' the fuck outta it if you know what's good for you!" At the moment John was finished yelling, the door to the truck opened, the driver stepping out slowly with both hands in the air.

The face John saw almost made him drop the rifle from shock. He had prayed nightly for that man to find his way home, and now he was standing in the driveway with his hands in the air.

"Dad, it's me Daryl. Put the rifle down. Really it's me I swear." Daryl took slow steps up to his father in law, as Earp followed beside him, licking at his hands Daryl had dropped.

John couldn't believe his eyes as he slung the rifle over his shoulder, taking a cautious step towards Daryl.

"Jesus son, where the fuck you been? We all been worried sick for you!" John pulled Daryl into a tight hug as Daryl held onto John.

Explaining where he had been, what had happened and that there were people who would be staying with them at his house could all wait for later. There were more important things on Daryl's mind. Daryl pulled away, seeing unshed tears in his father in-law's eyes, as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Dad where's Mom and Kota?"

John looked Daryl in the face, seeing the exhaustion in his features, mixed with trepidation.

"They went down to Bozeman yesterday. Lakhota has an appointment at the doctor this afternoon 'round 430. Sure good to have you home son. Why don't you come in and have lunch with me? Mom left enough for both of us. Come on." John whistled for Earp, as Daryl scratched behind his ears.

"Thanks Dad, but I'm going to head down to Bozeman. If I hurry I can catch her at the doctor's office. I'll be back later with her and Mom, I promise." Daryl nodded his head and ran for the truck, there was only one doctor Kota would be seeing in Bozeman, Daryl hoped he would make it there in time.

* * *

Daryl walked into the office at quarter to five, he didn't see his wife or mother in law in the waiting room. The receptionist behind looked at him like she had just seen a ghost.

"Is my wife here?" The urgency in Daryl's voice took him by surprise, as the receptionist nodded and swallowed hard.

"Follow me Mr. Dixon, she's back with Dr. Helton." The receptionist led him back to a room, as she lightly knocked on the door with a trembling hand.

"Come on in, Jessica." Daryl heard Dr. Helton behind the door. He turned the knob and slipped inside. The room was dark, as Mika, Dr. Helton and Lakhota were watching a monitor on the left side of the room.

Daryl leaned against the counter behind him, taking in the sight of his wife laying on the exam table as Dr. Helton's hands moved under the sheet covering Lakhota from the hips down. No one had even acknowledged his presence, and now was not the time for the big reveal.

Daryl listened as Dr. Helton spoke, her voice quiet in the darkness, as she pointed things out on the screen in front of them.

"Looks like the transfer was successful. One of the embryos have implanted into the uterine lining. That right there is the umbilical cord, the yolk sac, there's the tail. Your little tadpole looks like it's growing well Mrs. Dixon." Dr. Helton clicked a button on the console in front of her, as she grinned.

The dark room was no longer quiet as Daryl heard the unmistakable sound of a heartbeat. It almost sounded like a washing machine running with the door open. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks as he looked over at his mother in-law, her hands over her mouth as she cried. She hadn't noticed him standing there yet, neither had Lakhota.

Daryl slipped behind Dr. Helton to crouch down beside his wife's face, reaching out through the darkness, brushing his fingers against Lakhota's cheek. Lakhota startled within her tears, turning her head to look right in Daryl's eyes.

Lakhota's eyes grew wide as she tried to sit up on the exam table, a sob catching in her throat, as tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Daryl?! Oh my God, Daryl!" Lakhota cried out as Dr. Helton turned on the lights gradually, as to not blind anyone.

Daryl grinned a lop sided grin as he took his wife into his arms, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. "Hey baby, I love you so much." It took everything in him not to start crying in earnest against her.

Lakhota pulled away from Daryl as his hand dropped to her slight belly, pressing her lips to his as she nodded, "I'm glad you're here. I love you and missed you so much. Prayed for you to come home every night."  
Daryl grinned against her lips; "Looks like your prayers got answered. Congrats mama."

Daryl's eyes followed the sound in his ears, seeing Mika quietly sobbing. Dr. Helton stepped out the door, as Lakhota stood up to get dressed. Daryl never broke contact with his wife's skin as he helped her get dressed. Lakhota shivered against his fingers, her skin absolutely hummed with excitement.

"I'll meet you two at home then. It's good to have you home son." Mika briefly hugged Daryl.

"Yes Ma'am. It's damn good to be home." Daryl drawled before opening the door to the room so Mika could leave.

Daryl swept Lakhota up into his arms, crushing her body against his, his tongue snaking inside her lips to tease a gasp out of her throat. Lakhota's arms came around Daryl's shoulders as she sucked on his bottom lip, Daryl growled deep in his throat.

"You better get me home quick, this isn't an appropriate place for a reunion." Lakhota breathed against Daryl's neck.

"Well we better get going then huh?" Daryl took his wife's hand and led her out of the doctor's office, the grin on his face wider than it had been in a long time. He was home, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_**Look for an epilogue later on folks...can't just end it there! Leave some love in the little box on your way out ok? Thank ye much!**_


	9. Epilogue

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/follow and all that fun stuff. I really had a great time writing this story. It was fun breaking away from the canon for awhile. Maybe once the new season pops up, I'll write some new Daryl fic. As always read, enjoy and review!**_

_**Paper Grenade- See, I told you it would be a good ending, I just couldn't give it away! Hope it didn't break your heart too much. Thank you for your review and being a fan!**_

_**MAR76-All good stories must come to an end sometime, but at least you get this epilogue! Check out my other Daryl/OC fic if you need some more of my Daryl goodness! Thank you for your review and being a fan!**_

* * *

Mika was making dinner when Daryl came into get the tractor key from John. He was determined before he took his wife home that he was clearing the snow out of the lane to his house. Lakhota was packing up her things from her room at her parents' house, as well as Earp's, loading them into Daryl's truck.

"Mom make sure you make more than extra, we have two new people who are staying with us. A veterinarian and his daughter who had nowhere else to go, so I brought 'em with me. Figure they can find a place here." Daryl kissed his mother in law on the cheek as she nodded. Mika was a good woman, Lakhota had learned from the best.

With Hershel and Beth's help after dinner, Daryl explained where he had been, what had happened, the people they had been with and Merle's death. Daryl left out the part of Merle turning, just that Merle had died doing the right thing that helped save the group. John and Mika listened intently as Mika brought drinks around for everyone. In the end, while they were sad to hear of the demise of so many people, they were glad that Daryl made it home, as well as their new friends.

Lakhota sat between Daryl's legs on the sofa, his arms and legs wrapped around her protectively as she laid her head against his chest. Every so often Lakhota would nuzzle Daryl's neck with her nose. The promise of what was to come later in the evening burning in her eyes, Daryl shivered.

Daryl woke up the next morning, stiff and sore from making love to his wife throughout the night. He heard the shower in their adjoining bedroom running as he silently rolled out of bed and crept into the bathroom.

Lakhota groaned as Daryl's lips found her neck, nipping up to her ear, sucking her earlobe in between his teeth.

"Didn't hurt ya or the baby did I?" Daryl whispered in her ear as he ground his hips against her ass.

"Nope. Baby Dixon is warm, safe and sound. You didn't hurt me Daryl, we've been worse before you know." Lakhota grinned as she turned in his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. Her lips and tongue followed her hands down his body. Daryl braced himself against the shower wall, as his other hand fell into her dark, wet, tresses. All he could think was that it was damn good to be home.

Lakhota took Beth out to town shopping for clothes for herself and Hershel while Daryl and John helped sort around the bunk house for Hershel and Beth to move into. Once spring came, John would hire out a builder to add onto the barn so Hershel had a clinic. The Greene's had found their place in Montana, that was certain. Life was looking up in all directions.

* * *

**_July that year..._**

Beth looked up from helping harvest strawberries out of the ranch's garden; Lakhota was bending backwards stretching her back. Beth saw Lakhota wince as she stretched, her belly heavy with the baby growing inside her.

"You ok? Do you need me to get you something to drink?" Beth was concerned for Lakhota and the baby, after seeing Lori go through her pregnancy and delivery, as well as learning the circumstances that had to occur for Lakhota to become pregnant.

"I'm ok. Just getting sore carrying all this extra weight around." Lakhota stood watching Beth continue picking strawberries. Lakhota smiled as she popped a few into her mouth, savoring the sweet fruit.

Hands laced around Lakhota, cradling her belly, as lips and teeth stroked against her neck.

"Got any of those for me or ya gonna eat the entire bucket?" Daryl traced his tongue up Lakhota's carotid artery slowly, as his bare chest connected with Lakhota's sweat soaked tank top.

"There's a few left. Ew, you smell like horse shit." Lakhota playfully swatted Daryl with her hand.

"Well if your daddy didn't make me work so hard I wouldn't smell the way I do. How's the baby and you? Sorry I didn't make it to the appointment with you, I was out in the back forty fishin'." Daryl sat down on the ground, reaching into the bucket of strawberries, coming up with a fistful of berries.

"Well next time you better be there, or you'll miss the birth of your son Daryl Dixon." Lakhota grinned at Daryl choking on the berry he was chewing.

Daryl coughed as he choked, pounding his fist against his chest, his face turning shades of red. "My son? We're having a boy? Hot damn! Baby you make me the happiest man alive!"

Daryl stood up, taking his wife in his arms, spinning her around. Lakhota buried her face in Daryl's neck to keep from getting sick.

"We're naming him Merle right?" Daryl's ice blue eyes connected with Lakhota's green eyes, as she rested her forehead against his.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now let's go swimming in the pond. I'm a hot, sticky, sweaty, miserable mess." Lakhota cocked her eyebrow at Daryl as she smiled.

Daryl didn't need to be told twice, the hint was loud and clear.


End file.
